


Shot Down

by chill_boreas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anti doki doki, Brb crying in the club, F/M, GN Reader, M/M, Sad boi hours, Short as hell, bokuto plz, might turn into series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chill_boreas/pseuds/chill_boreas
Summary: “ 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠.𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚗𝚘𝚠? “
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Shot Down

“ **WHY** \-  _w h y_ are you doing this?” The sound of his voice was big at first, like the initial sound of a fist through glass, but then it grew small. Smaller than the twinkling sound of reflective pieces as they sprinkled the ground. Despite the distance between you, the hundreds of miles or so at this point, your heart hammered in your chest, the feeling of adrenaline bounced along your leg.

Your plan had been ruined.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This phone call was never meant to make it through, at least not directly to you. Listening to a thousand and one voicemails would have been better than hearing Bokuto’s heart break into a million pieces in real time.

So, why couldn’t you hang up? Why were you listening to him, allowing the crumbling of his heart to echo through your bones and run your blood cold.

When had it gotten so warm anyways? 

“Come back and we can figure something out.”

“ _Tarō_ -“ “We’ve always figured it out.” “ _Kōtarō_ -“” How are you goin’ to see me shine if you move away? You can’t go, just tell me where you are, please, I can come pick you up-“

“ **BOKUTO**!” Your tone is sharp, and finite. A swing of a blade that cuts through the emotion bubbling up in your chest and the increasing panic of his tone. The gaze of the other passengers is heavy, some slip past you after your outbursts others linger, the name you shouted was surely familiar to them. Everyone knew who Bokuto was, a raising star in Japan, the one who shined so bright it hurt to look at sometimes. A sigh escapes you, your eyes burn with the tears you reject, this was your choice, your doing, you weren’t allowed to cry. 

At least not yet. Not while indecision lurked in the shadows not illuminated by the passing streetlights. And fear and guilt conspired to turn you around and back into his arms- no, you had to see this through.

“Bokuto...” your voice was softer this time, you turned into the cool metal of the bus, drawing the heavy coat tighter around yourself.  Keep going.  “This is it, not the bang I wanted to go out with but that’s okay.” You let out a weak chuckle and hear his echo over the phone. “Read the letter I gave to Akaashi, and then punch him for ratting me out, that wasn’t cool of him.”

“Please stay. I— I’d quit right now if that’s what you wanted. I won’t go to the training camp overseas, I can fin-“

“That’s why I have to go, Taro. Volleyball is your life, it’s what you’re meant to do. You shine so bright on the court, everyone screaming your name, the announcers cheering you on-“

“It won’t mean anything without you. You’re my North Star, my sky will go dark without you there.”

“There’s a billion stars in the sky. Your ambition is your North Star Taro, it’s what guides you forward and keeps you on the right path. I realize I’ve been selfish these past couple years, and maybe I’m being selfish now, but I want you to live a fulfilling life following your dreams. Seeing you on tv, hearing everyone cheer you on... that’s what would make me happy.” 

There’s a silence that follows your words, the thumping of your heart had settled, and a feeling of serenity washed over you. 

“I’ll **never** stop loving you!” The exclamation was loud and sincere, it probably echoed into the night where he stood,” I won’t forget all of the memories we share. And when I become a gold medalist you better be watching!” 

“Of course.” Your answer was simple but the feeling in your chest was a complex pool of emotions. This was supposed to be a goodbye, but it was feeling like a “see you later”, hope made your eyes brim with tears again, but you didn’t hold them back this time.

“I love you, little star. Keep cheering me on no matter where you go. Your Bokuto is going to shine bright on the big stage.”

“I promise. Give it your all Tarō, I’ll be watching every chance I get.” A ghost of a smile was present on your lips as you dropped the phone from your ear, hitting the red icon and letting it slip into the vacant spot beside you.

With your eyes cast outside the window, the scenery blurred by and _the brightest star in the sky twinkled out of your reach once again_.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! this is my first fanfic ever so that’s lowkey terrifying aha. um idk what to really put here besides tumble saw this first (i hope that’s okay? 😅).
> 
> i have a long list of wips and ideas (just need the energy). so check back if you’re interested in reading more from me. 🖤 thank you! 🖤


End file.
